yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Aoi
Nagisa Aoi is the protagonist of the yuri series Strawberry Panic!. She is the main protagonist who suddenly transfers to an all-girls school called St. Miator Girl's Academy.She have a peppy personality. She bears a striking resemblance to Shizuma's deceased Etoile partner, Kaori Sakuragi. She is the roommate of Tamao. Yuri Feats *Her body doesn't move under the gaze of Shizuma, and just standing in front of her she's helpless, whenever Shizuma lays her eyes on her. *After she Shizuma's kiss on her head she collapsed and brought to the infirmary of St. Miator's Girls' Academy. *Running late to school she accidentally bumped with Shizuma, and when Shizuma suddenly wanted to kiss her that scared her that she thought her heart was about to leap out of her chest, and her heart is still beating so fast after the incident. *Running after seeing Shizuma about to kiss another girl she considered what she saw as an incredible thing and it was quite a shock to her. *She resembled Chihaya and Mizushima like a married couple for they lived in the same dorm for 4 years, and were also in the same class since kindergarten, they knew each other from 12 years. *Chikaru Minamoto is a pretty and beautiful in her view, she thinks that she's very cool, since she can be so kind to even as a Student Council President, and she knows everything. *Because all the first graders were so looking forward to see the Etoile Shizuma, she decided to find her and persuade her so she'll be present at the welcoming party, she succeeded in convincing her even though she felt dizzy the moment she gazed at her and after she was in her embrace. *In the cathedral cleaning mission she was happy that Chiyo look out for her so much, and she's so happy to have a cute little sister like her. *Seeing a room temp helps to carry an upperclassman's bag is a cute sight to her. *Until she joined Shizuma in gardening her private greenhouse, she have noticed that Shizuma's gaze is so deep, and it was unbelievable to her that she was able to look into her face that day. *After seeing Amane for the first time, she said that she is so wonderful no wonder Hikari is so into her. *After Amane's victory she congratulated Hikari for having Amane next to her. *Hearing about the hallway ghost before sleeping is making her unable to sleep, so she asked Tamao to sleep next to her in Tamao's bed, it was the first time that they've slept in the same bed. *Right after she transferred at Astraea Academy, she was really lonely, and wanted to ask Tamao if they could sleep together. *If she's with Tamao, she feels like she'll be fine even if scary things are around. *One Sunset she was looking for Shizuma and wanted to thank her for teaching her French, presenting her a pink bag of cookies she put her best in baking them for her, but then she fell down on her way to the greenhouse, which was the cause of the crushing of the cookies, but in the end it turned out to be really delicious after tasting a piece from it by Shizuma's hand. *Feeling of loneliness was in her heart since Shizuma wasn't there during the summer school's time which was only three days and two nights, she longed to see Shizuma and her smile. *Miraculously she pressed on a piano keys which was in the summer school the same time Shizuma took a break from her work to play her favorite tune in Miator girls academy, longing to see her. *The flowers in the summer school reminded her of the flowers in the greenhouse Shizuma attends, so her facial expression was rather sad. *Right after the students had returned from summer school she was the first to go out of the bus to meet Shizuma running to search for her everywhere in the academy until she had finally found her in the greenhouse. *Her heart beats so fast and her body temperature rises when she meets Shizuma's glance. *When she was alone with Shizuma in the special French class, she felt her heart was beating so fast that made her wrote her French lines on a slantwise script. *Viewing fire works of a far festival with Shizuma was better for her than feeling lonely during summer school, even when she was with everybody and even after she saw that beautiful meteor shower, she just couldn't shrug off that lonely feeling, she was just lonely without Shizuma. *Her first kiss was with Shizuma in the swimming pool. *The first time she've been in Shizuma's room, it was when she had been seduced by her to bed but the lovemaking wasn't completed, due to Shizuma's memory of Kaori. *Sleeping with Tamao is what she did when Yaya asked them to sleep in their room which happened to have only two beds, and after tying their pinkies with a red ribbon. *When Yaya and Hikari had a fight between them, she wondered if tying them together with a red ribbon around their pinkies would help them to make up with each other. *When Shizuma leave the student council room, and caught Shizuma smiling at her, she smiled back behind her blushing. There is another situation like that as well, when they exchanged romantic glances at each other. *In the Carmen play of the culture festival she expressed her wish to see Etoile Shizuma as Carmen, she was looking forward to it. *Being on stage together as Carmen with Shizuma as Dan José made her very happy. *In the greenhouse, under the moonlight she held hands with Shizuma alone after the Carmen play. *One night, she played the piano pretty well joined with Shizuma, she practiced playing the piano for she wanted to play well, so that she can play together with Shizuma. *Everything about Shizuma is what she's curious to know, for that she canceled going with Tamao in a picnic in order to know more about Shizuma's previous partner Kaori. *During her arrival to Shizuma's vacation home, she was blushing most of the time, especially when she was informed by Shizuma that due to the heavy storm they would stay in the vacation home all alone with her that night. *Watching Shizuma as she brings some coffee after their shower was a pretty view which made her eyes glittered lovingly. *Sitting alone on the piano seat remembering and longing to Shizuma is what she did one night, she ended up crying and skipped some days crying on bed. *One sunset she tried to throw the key to the vacation home of Shizuma after that incident where Shizuma cried longing for Kaori but she couldn't. *One night she had a dream that she won't say out of embarrassment about Tamao the night that Tamao leaned to her with a confession, the Tamao in her dream was different from the normal Tamao. *If Shizuma didn't appear in the academy or the greenhouse for days she longs to see her, looking from the window absentminded, she even goes to the greenhouse to water the flowers which was attended by Shizuma. *Anyone else being the Etoile other than Shizuma is what she can't think of. *She thinks that Amane and Hikari are a good pair who'll definitely be a wonderful Etoile. And she felt sad sympathetically for Hikari losing her relationship with Amane at the final days of their announcement to the Etoile election, due to Amane's partial temporary amnesia. *After hearing from Miyuki that she had to overcome her relationship with Shizuma and that Shizuma has also given her approval for her and Tamao to enter the election, she ran out of the academy with melancholy, to the greenhouse where she met Shizuma, telling her that she can't ignore her true feelings and enter the election, she just wanted Shizuma to say that one thing to her, "don't enter the Etoile election", she wouldn't care if it was a lie, because she's still in love with her. *The key to Shizuma's vacation home is what she handed and returned difficulty to her, it caused her to cry to leave Shizuma to be paired with Tamao for the election. *If Shizuma acted naturally and aloof as before, like nothing happened between them, she feels sad. *The moment she danced waltz paired with Shizuma the first time, staring carefully at her she realized that she have loved Shizuma without regret, she have tried to carve that love into herself. *The night witch follows the day of the event of the next Etoile, she wished that would never have to end, so then they wouldn't have to worry about whoever wins or loses, if only morning wouldn't come she won't be paired with Tamao for the election. *At the beginning of the Etoile election event, while Shizuma was handing the participants flowers wishing them good luck, she kept gazing at her. *At the great entrance of Shizuma with an echoed confession to Nagisa, she hesitated to go by her, not until Tamao drew her close from behind, took off her ponytail's red ribbon, and pushing her forward, at that moment she ran passionately to Shizuma's arms crying her name happily. While the Etoile's necklaces were presented to the Spica's participants, out under the sunshine she exchanged spring white flowers ones they have made for each other, then she jumped to Shizuma's chest to give her a kiss as they both fell on the green field. * The day she was guided by Shizuma to the Astorea dorm, from that day she admired her, hesitantly she touched her hand, it was like her body has somehow gotten hot. * There's no way she could forget the first time she met the Etoile Shizuma, since she was so beautiful and a real goddess in her view, she also loves her pure and white skin like porcelain. *Easily, she gets ticklish by the touch of Shizuma's hand which landed on her cheek the first time she calls her onee-sama. * When Spica students; Yaya and Hikari were using the library known as the maiden's garden, viewing their secret time she felt shy and dizzy that she intended to leave them so they won't get interrupted by her and Shizuma. A weird feeling she felt when she was caressed and whispered straight to her ear by Shizuma against one of the walls of the maiden's garden library, later, she used the excuse to use the bathroom just to run away from her. * Because everyone might condemn her for pairing with Shizuma for the Etoile selection, she was scared and her heart was pounding, she'd broken out in a cold sweat, but deep within her heart, there was the tiniest bit of excitement because she'd be able to see Shizuma again; about her identity that she is a transfer student completely out of place in a school for proper young women, she questioned the possibility of spending sometime with the queen of the school, sadly and sniffles. * In the Ichigosha courtyard, the night before the Etoile selection event, she was about to question Shizuma for she went to the trouble of bringing her a glass if Shizuma likes her a bit. * If it's something Shizuma wants she'll do whatever she can to help her, she declared the truth; that she's really happy she'll be able to be by her side, because Nagisa likes her so much. Later, she gasped when it sounded like a love confession. * Because Shizuma had a steady partner before, someone who suited her much better than she do in her opinion, she never wanted to know about it, she wishes she'd never found out about it. *As she was about to fall from a high place she called Shizuma-sama. * If Shizuma wants her, and if she can make her even the slightest bit happier, then she'll do the kissing with her right now, and she wants to stay in her embrace. * If Shizuma wasn't really serious about her, she feels sadness. Gallery 35897-721038713.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.10 17.05.31.gif 41156-episode-002-etoile 1335333.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.11 16.49.00.gif 41159-episode-005-younger-sisters 1289037.jpg 41160-episode-006-greenhouse 821070.jpg 41161-episode-007-thorny-trap 944526.jpg 35897-1901741171.png EP38688 753336.jpg EP38690 1256756.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.02 18.38.57.gif Anime 38699 1331372.jpg 41171-episode-017-secret 1223221.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.03 00.37.13.gif 41172-episode-018-storm-of-love 626536.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.13 08.53.41.gif Videotogif 2018.02.18 09.30.55.gif Videotogif 2018.02.18 09.36.39.gif 7038 91676 728 918.jpg 910 728 1063.jpg 50 728 1063.jpg 9 115651 728 1063.jpg Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Akarui